


Meeting In The Tower

by QueenKittenWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flames Spoilers, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Major Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/QueenKittenWriter
Summary: [Spoilers For Crimson Flames Route][One-Shot] The war is over, the Empire has finally unified the country. As the times of war settles down, Dorothea thinks its also time to move on from her routine of finding a husband. Yet all that changes when she meets her dear professor in the goddess tower.





	Meeting In The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> So Because I have no life, I just beat the Crimson Flames Route of Fire Emblem:Three Houses, and because I find her too adorable; I had to write a one shot with Dorothea. Now I had to play as Male-Protag since I can't sadly romance her as Female-Protag, so this is written from her perspective. Just to let you all know this is a one-shot, though maybe I'll write an entire story with these two someday, who knows? Either way, I hope you all enjoy! Also, major spoilers for the Crimson Flames Route

It was over, the war was done. Lady Rhea, the Immaculate one who had controlled humanity through her false religion was finally defeated. The country was finally unified under the empire and Emperor Edelgard.

However, none of that would have happened if it wasn't for the mercenary turned professor, Byleth. The man who started off as nothing more than a renowned mercenary, became a professor and helped his students go from average fights to the most feared strike force in the world.

The people of course, knew this. As soon as the Black Eagle Strike Force returned to the monastery, Byleth was surrounded by numerous female suitors; All of them proclaiming their love to him, not giving him time to breath or answer any of them.

The members of the Eagle Strike Force couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at the scene.

"Professor! You do know the noble thing to do is give them an answer, right?" Ferdinand yelled towards him as he gave a thumbs up, thinking he was giving sound advice to his old professor.

"Um Professor...Oh this is too much of a bother, someone come wake me when things settle down." Linhardt gave a sigh as he turned and started to walk away, he wasn't one to be interested in such matters.

"Hmph, the Professor might not make it out of there alive...Well, I suppose there are worse ways to die." Hubert gave a dark chuckle, sending chills down the others backs.

However, out of all the people watching, one of them didn't say anything and just watched with a mix of sadness but also happiness for their old professor.

This person was the former songstress and only commoner of the old Black Eagles House, Dorothea. Ever since her eyes first laid eyes on the professor six years ago, she had always felt strange around him.

At first, she merely thought it was because she knew he could supply her a good future; so it was only natural for her to have some sort of attraction towards him. However, over the one year they were in the Monastery, she got to learn her more about her professor; and the more she learned, the more her heart yearned for him.

She remembered how her chest got tight every time she was near him, how his smile made her insides melt, how his combat skills made her almost squeal.

She couldn't deny it.

She had fallen in love with him.

She tried to suppress it, tried to tell herself that not only would he never date one of his students, but he would never date a commoner such as herself. He would surely choose some noble and marry into a wealthy family and become a duke or something.

Thats What she told herself anyway, she couldn't let her hopes get high just for them to get crushed.

Then it happened…

Her professor was killed by the Immaculate One during the attack on the Monastery.

She remembered the darkness she sunk into during those five years, the nights she had cried herself to sleep and how her songs got more sad and dark during those times. Many of the others knew of her feelings for the professor, so they never pushed her during said time; They all knew she would have to overcome this darkness herself.

Finally she did...She was finally able to move past her darkness and prepare for the future. She trained under both Hubert and Linhardt to learn both White and Black magic, and soon she was one of the most feared mages in the imperial army.

Word quickly spread of the "Imperial Witch" who would murder her foes one minute, before healing her allies the next.

Yes, she had moved on and though she despised the fighting that she had to do almost every day, she was confident that once the war was over, she could finally find someone to settle down with.

Then that day came...

Five years after his death, her Professor came back from the dead. At first, when Ferdinand came running towards her and quickly spouted out the words, she wanted to smack him right there and berate him for pulling a horrible prank.

Yet Ferdinand insisted he was telling the truth, and soon Caspar came over and yelled the same thing to her. As they both looked at her, she could feel her heart begin to hurt as she begrudgingly agreed to see what they were talking about.

She thought they were lying.

She thought it was a mistake.

She didn't want to believe it.

Yet as soon as she walked into the Throne Room and saw him, Byleth, her professor…

She wanted to break down and cry right there.

She thought it was a dream.

She thought it was simply a look a like.

Yet when he turned towards her and gave one of his rare smiles, she knew it was him, and she also knew her feelings for him didn't truly move on...She simply became good at suppressing them.

Since that time, she had become more determined than ever to fight and her moral rose even higher as he dear professor lead the army into battle once again.

She knew that she would always love him, even if she could never have him.

* * *

Hours after returning, Dorothea walked through the goddess tower with slow movements. Her professor was able to escape the grasp of his suitors, and though he had stayed close to Edelgard and Hubert for a bit, he had soon vanished from the public eye.

Alot of people began looking for him, but they couldn't find him; they didn't know where he had went.

However, Dorothea had a good idea of where he was. After all, it was where he had went during the school ball all those years ago, so she wouldn't be surprised if it was the same this time as well.

The goddess tower, a now worthless place that was once the most sacred building in the country.

As she walked through the tower, she didn't know what she would say to her dear professor if she had found him; but for some reason she felt like she had to find him.

Maybe it was fate? She might have been a non-believer in the teachings of the church, but she still believed some things in life were meant to be.

Perhaps this was one of those times?

As she walked through the cold tower, she soon came upon the main floor...And as soon as she did, she saw him.

Byleth, her professor.

He was standing by his lonesome, arms crossed and lost in thought it seemed. She could feel her chest tighten as she looked at him, should she interrupt him? He could be thinking of what to do next...Would it be rude of her?

Take a deep breath and finding some resolve, she walked forward.

"I figured I would find you here." Dorothea spoke in her beautiful voice as she walked over to Byleth, her throat somehow not alerting it was dry from his presence.

Byleth turned his head to look behind him and as soon as he laid eyes on her, he gave one of his rare smiles, making her heart skip a beat as he turned fully around.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Byleth shook his head as he kept his smile, his eyes almost staring into her as she tried her best to meet the gaze "Ah good...I'm glad...I know you enjoy your alone times, so I just hope I didn't make you made."

Byleth gave a chuckle as he took a step forward, his smile not leaving his face as he spoke "I'm surprised you're here."

She always enjoyed hearing his voice, it was rare, but it was more beautiful than any song she had ever sung "Well the party is a little bland if you ask me, it's mostly just couples getting together and all that romancy stuff."

"Says the Hopeless Romantic." Dorothea blushed from his teasing tone as she looked away shly.

"A-Ah well, I think I'm done with all that...For now anyway! I still plan to find a husband and settle down some day, but for now I plan on helping all those who suffered from this gruesome war we just suffered through. Besides…" Dorothea blushed even harder, not knowing where the courage to say what she was about to say was coming from "I think...The one I love, may be closer than I think…"

She looked away with a deep red face as her heart was trying to break out of her chest, an eternal silence following...Until…"In...That case."

Surprised at hearing hesintation in her teachers voice, she looked over at him "P-Professor…"

When she looked back over at him, he seemed to have something in his hand and his cheeks were...Flushed? No that couldn't be right, she had never seen her teacher embarrassed. "..."

"I-Is everything alright?"

"...Father...Told me to give this to the one….I…" Not finishing the sentence, Byleth walked over towards her as he opened his hand and unveiled…"

"A-A ring!?" Dorothea looked at the ring in his hand, was he saying what she thought he was saying!? He couldn't be...Right?" "P-Professor I...T-This would be awkward if I misunderstood, b-but are you-"

Byleth chuckled a bit, though his face grew redder as he nodded "Yes...I'm asking...If you will be my wife, Dorothea."

Dorothea's eyes went wide as she stared at the ring in his hands, tears starting to form in them as her heart pounded even harder "P-Professor...A-Are you serious…?"

Byleth gave a smile and a nod as he gently grabbed her hand, getting no resistance from her as he carefully slipped the ring onto her hand.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the ring on her hand "Professor...I...I…"

Byleth kept his smile as he pulled her in close and softly cried into his chest, his hands stroking her hair as he kissed her forehead "This may be inappropriate but...I have to admit I fell in love with you when you were still a student."

She gently pushed herself off his chest as she looked him in the eyes "W-Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because...I was afraid of the answer I guess…"

"Idiot...I was your own student, surely you knew how I felt."

"I guess I'm just dense."

"I guess you are...Pro-...No, I need a nickname for you now...How about, my darling? Oh actually, how about my beloved? Or maybe sweetheart?" Byleth gave a smile as he gently tilted her head up as he lowered his as they were just inches from each other.

"Call me whatever you want, my sweet songstress."

"A-Alright, Professor…" Dorothea closed her eyes as she moved her face forward, and soon her lips locked with Byleth's, as her beating heart soon began to calm down.

For once, all her worries vanished, as she stayed locked with her dear professor.


End file.
